emperors_dominationfandomcom-20200214-history
Gu Tieshou
|aliases = Brother Gu |afiliation = !Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect-First Elder#1 |occupation = !Elder#1 |relatives = |master(s) = Previous Sect Master |disciple(s) = |gender = !m#1 |age = |status = 1 |era = !7-#1 |race = !Humans#1 |world = !Mortal Emperor World#1 |region = !Grand Middle Territory#1 |nation = !Heavenly Jewel Kingdom#1 |city = |level = !Royal Noble#6 |fate_palace = |life_wheel = |physique = |immortal_bone = |first_appearance = 1-Unnamed |death_appearance = }} __TOC__ History 'Origin' is the First Elder of the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect, and also control the disciplinary squad. 'Current Era' 'Accepting the Prime Disciple' When Li Qiye came to the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect with the Third Ancient Order and asked for the position of the Prime Disciple, was very unhappy, especially after the Elders tested Li Qiye talents. However, since he had the Third Ancient Order, and Sect Master agreed to take him as disciple, had no choice but to agree. To lessen his frustration, he exiled Li Qiye to the farthest corner of the Sect. 'Nine Saint Demon Gate' In accordance with the Ancient Marriage Treaty between the Sects, as soon as Li Qiye was declared a Prime Disciple, the Nine Saint Demon Gate sent a message to the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect asking to test his abilities. The Elders notified Li Qiye and he was willing to go, but put forward three conditions, first - a Medicinal Paste of the King grade once he reached the Yun Physique level. He also requested to learn some techniques, and one or two defensive weapons. The Elders offered him techniques and weapons from the Inner Court, but contrary to their expectations Li Qiye wanted a technique named Invisible Dual Blades as well as a pair of blades to accompany it. Since it was only a Martial Art the Elders willingly agreed, while their impression about his intelligence worsened even further. What they didn't know, that this technique was once used and refined by Immortal Emperor Min Ren. 'Li Qiye's Return' After Li Qiye returned to the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect from the Nine Saint Demon Gate, the Elders was shocked to hear what he has successfully passed all trials. They tried to interogate him, but eventually had no choice but to give up. In accordance with their prior agreement, Gu Tieshou confirmed that once Li Qiye reaches the Yun Physique level he will get King grade's Medicinal Paste. Elders also allowed him to pick one Merit Law for Physique, Life Wheel, and Fate Palace, and, upon Li Qiye's request, allowed him choose any Life Treasure, True Treasure or Longevity Treasure below the third floor of the Heavenly Crow Peak. Li Qiye and Nan Huairen left for the Heavenly Crow Peak, while Second Elder tried to convince other elders, that Li Qiye was Nine Saint Demon Gate's spy. But Elder Sun disagreed and argued, that the Gate was currently many times stronger than the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect and basically didn't have any need to send spies as they can easily destroy the Sect if they wanted. Techniques Items